1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed musical instruments and components therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed musical instruments create music when strings of the instrument vibrate at wave frequencies corresponding to desired musical notes. Such strings typically are held at a specified tension, and the musical tone emitted by the string is a function of the vibration frequency, length, tension, material and density of the string. In order to maintain the instrument in appropriate tune, these parameters must be maintained. Typically, musical strings go out of tune because of variation in string tension. Such tension changes commonly occur when, for example, the string stretches and slackens over time. Tension can also change due to atmospheric conditions such as temperature, humidity, and the like.
Tuning a stringed instrument is a process that can range from inconvenient to laborious. For example, tuning a piano typically is a very involved process that may take an hour or more. Tuning a guitar is not as complex; however, it is inconvenient and can interfere with play and/or performance.